Nobody, Feel
by vin.fireclaw
Summary: A rainy, but otherwise typical night in Hallow Bastion. That is, until the Nobodies came flooding in.


Ah, this fic. It brings back memories. This fic is written for the lj community yuri (underscore) challenge's summer of 2007 round. The request was Larxene/Maleficent - Pride - Queen of the Mountain. I guess I should warn you ahead of time what you are reading here, in case you haven't been driven off already. It's somewhat AU-ish as I can't figure out what part of the KH time line this takes place in although it's probably between KH and CoM. And there's a reason why it's rated as it is seeing how there is violence, bloodshed, bits of sadism, abuse, implied non-con. Also, this fic is purely experimental: I was playing with a few different elements and ideas. Overall, I'm not quite sure what to make of it. I think I'm happy with how it turned out. You could _almost_ call it a songfic in the most pure, loosest form of the term as this piece is inspired by Sibelius' Violin Concerto in D minor. If you listen to it, much of the sentence structure matches the beat to the concerto.

I've said enough, so enjoy my fanfic and remember I totally don't own anything except for the abstract concept of this.

Cheers.

* * *

**Nobody, Feel **

It started out simple enough. It was a dark and stormy night—you know, like the ones Hallow Bastion was so full of nowadays—complete with bright streaks of lightening and the thunder that always accompanied it; seconds later…a boom, a crash, and then there was quiver of nothingness in the silence that followed it until the next, and the next, and the next countless strikes. They were so common that she thought nothing of it in her castle safeguarded by darkness.

She had become so accustomed to her home's twisted sky-scraping archways, murky corridors, and the thousands her Heartless minions crawling in the shadows that she took it for granted. Actually that was not true, the population of Heartless today was significantly smaller since the others had "borrowed" many of them. They took them to their own worlds. Not that it mattered; she was the one always in control, especially when alone. She tasted darkness to the extreme; it bended to her, conformed to the tips of her fingers, and whispered in her ear like a knowing lover. Yet she knew the dangers that it entailed and controlled it. She liked to think that the moment that she had stumbled onto darkness those many years ago that she had become it. Or had it become her?

The cry of her beloved pet raven, Diablo, pierced her mind and befuddled any further thoughts she had. He landed on her shoulder and shifted to and fro, now cawing nervously. His talons pierced her shoulder in his apprehension for the oncoming storm.

Then there was a particularly large streak of lightening, striking dangerously close to the castle, followed by a deafening thunderclap. From a dark portal that appeared from seemingly nowhere, that trace of nothing came. No. That wasn't true. The Nothings came. They were lithe, agile, and dressed brightly unlike the rest of their kind.

Her Heartless rushed forward from every crevice in her throne room to defend against the impending wave. Yet each of them fell to those graceful (and aptly named) Dancers who dodged all their attacks with such composure and elegance as if the whole thing had been choreographed and practiced over and over. Within heartbeats the room had been cleared and the once outnumbered Nobodies circled her, swaying to and fro at a relaxed tempo. There was no hurry here.

She snarled and her green flames jumped to her aid, licking hungrily at her feet. The Dancers glided towards her and she batted them away. Her flames consumed many of them. Their identical faces showed no emotion except for a slight twist on their sewn-together lips. The smile of a predator, a pack of lioness. Outside lightening flashed once more, illuminating the cruel sickles blades they had in the place of hands and those unearthly smiles. Eventually, even she with all darkness at her beckon was thrown to a wall and pin there by those living-dead bodies. Out of fear, Diablo flew away, cawing loudly.

From that still open portal, a figure dressed in black entered. There was no doubt the figure was a she—there was no denying the feminine curves that even the slightly bulky coat could not hide and her gait that was seeped in female sexuality. Every step was soft, as she, like her playthings, seemingly glided across the floors with unconscious poise. Yet the Dancers did not possess even a fraction the power that hovered around her frame. They were merely dim reflections of their mistress. Very dim; like a candle compared to the sun.

The Organization member stopped in front of her. She felt other's scrutiny even though she could not see her eyes. The female's head dipped down and then up the rest of her body which was still pinned to the wall by those bright color wearing Nobodies. The singular Nobody nodded appraisingly and, with a flourish, flung her hood off.

"Hi," Larxene said in a sickening sweet voice. A mischievous smirk was on her face as she winked playfully at her. She took in the rest of her surrounding, evidently pleased. "Nice place."

Maleficent frown widened as she struggled with her captors. She was greatly displeased that the other had so easily gained the upper hand. Dark power swelled in her as she concentrated on her magic. Her green flames engulfed the Dancers that held her, destroying them in mere seconds. With a wave of her staff she summoned more abyss-sent flames to destroy all the perpetrators of her world.

She would have except a small streak of electricity hit her hand and sent a shock through her entire body. She unconsciously dropped her staff as her body convulsed. Before she could blink—or the staff could fall to the ground—a flash of black and yellow assaulted her vision and she felt a body pressed firmly against her own.

She dimly heard a clatter at the side of the room. Turning her head, Maleficent saw that her staff had somehow been swatted away between those seconds. And when she turned her head back, she saw playful aquamarine eyes sparkle with predatory amusement.

"Nu-uh. That won't do at all." Larxene chided as she pressed more of her body into her and her hand reached upwards, finger going under her chin, forcing Maleficent to look at her while her free hand explored her body with ghostly, wispy caresses that she could barely feel through her robe.

"What do you want?" She said, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She was amazed her own composure and how much dignity remained in her voice.

Larxene tilted her head, contemplating the question for a moment. Then she laughed almost airily.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Just like that the pressure of the blonde's body left her. She felt a sigh escape her. Perhaps it was a breath of relief as she watched the other woman turn her back on her and walked away. Larxene's head was tilted skyward as she took in the architecture that surrounded her. Her black covered arms were outstretched as if she was trying absorbed the very essence of Hollow Bastion. For a moment, even Maleficent forgot herself and was engrossed at the sight. It was very picturesque: it was one of those picture-perfect moments that one wished there was a camera or perhaps an inspired painter to capture the expression of the second.

"You can _feel _it, can't you? The darkness in this castle. It's almost tangible. You can taste it on your tongue, feel it on your skin. I love it. It's nothing like Castle Oblivion—all nothing and impartial—you could disappear, scream, cry out and it wouldn't change. If I had to stay in that castle of nothing for another second I'd go insane. Or lose what's left of me."

Larxene's eyes seemed uncharacteristically thoughtful as she seeming lost herself in her surroundings. Maleficent took this time to adjust herself. Before she could even take a step, however, the Dancers surrounded her again. They spun, swayed, flipped, and circled her lazily. Taunting her to make another move.

If Larxene noticed the change, she didn't react. Instead she continued admire her setting:

"This is far better than being chained away with only the barest shades of past memories and more nothings and Nobodies to keep your company. Pompous bastards, all of them. If I have to hear another 'got it memorized' from Axel, I'll gut the red-headed fool," Larxene scoffed before continuing. "Darkness is all-consuming. You can feel the back of your hair sticking up in fear even when it's under your control. You feel it when you control it. So intoxicating."

She chuckled again, "No. I don't love it. I lust it. How could a Nobody like me love? I would have to feel it in my heart, not my mind. And I don't have a heart. I'm merely a shell of what I used to be, whoever I once was. I can't feel passion. I can pretend to but…

Her eyes flickered up to regard her with playful interest. "…but I can't. I can feel primal urges, however, seeing how I'm—

"Silence, you fool! How dare you enter my castle and try to hold me prisoner in it. Do know who you are dealing with?" Maleficent roared, letting her voice echo throughout the large room. She had wasted enough time listening to this invader of _her_ home. She released her powers, feeling her brand of darkness envelop her, readying her attack.

Yet once again she was thwarted. Her spell was halted when a dozen of Dancers jumped towards her, tackling her, bombarding her body with their swift attacks. Her head snapped in one direction when one of Dancer's blades slashed into her cheek, spilling her blood. She felt her breath escape her. Before she could draw another she was flipped upwards, kicked into the wall, and then slid painfully down. Once more she was pinned back only tighter now. She could feel their blades pressed into her body, not enough to draw blood but enough to make her heart beat faster and tiny beads of sweat to appear.

More Dancers appeared in the room from seemingly nowhere. When she tried to command her Heartless, she found that they came, but did not come to her aid. They just stood there, watching, not acting.

She watched with defiant eyes as Larxene laughed and walked towards her throne. The Nobody took a seat there and regarded her with a condescending look.

"You thought you were stronger than me? Really, you honestly thought the Heartless would remain loyal to you?" She laughed. An arrogant smile slid onto her face.

"Positively amusing. We have so much fun watching you and your little group scheme. Each of you scrambling like little ants in your childish game of King of the Hill. But guess what? I'm Queen of the Mountain. You never had a chance, plaything."

She tried to straighten herself to her full height to look more imposing, like the Evil Queen she was. Like every self-respecting villain, she had her pride. She refused to bend her knees, especially to this Nobody. "This is my castle. You will suffer for intruding and treating me this way."

"Or what? You'll glare angrily at me? I know you're not as stupid as you act. You know you're no match for me."

"The moment when the others come back, you will feel my wrath and all the powers of darkness that I hold!"

"They won't come back in time. And I'm really getting tired of listening to rant about all your nonexistent power and glaring at me like you could actually defeat me. It's boring. We could be doing far more interesting things."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"That would depend on my mood. I said that before."

"Why me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Larxene stood up and walked slowly towards her.

"Justice. Friendship. Kindness. Love. What do I know of these abstract ideals? A Nobody like me doesn't know. Can't know. They require a heart to understand and respect. One that I don't have. But I don't need a heart to know lust, temptations of flesh, or the pull of darkness. That's why this place appeals to me. That is why you are so appealing to me. The darker, the more twisted, and eviler you are makes you all the more tempting." Her eyes gazed at her with a hungry expression. "Just look at you now, all bloodied up, breathing heavily. You look so alive. Your darkness swirls around you like a flimsy cloak and your expression is of mad rage because you're pinned to the wall of _your_ castle."

Her body was pressed against her tightly again, arms wrapped tightly around her, and Larxene's cold lips nearly touched hers, so close that she could feel those lips move against her own as Larxene talked. "And you ask 'why me.' Isn't it more like 'why wouldn't it be me'?"

She laughed. Maleficent felt the tremor through her entire form. Her body was no doubt reacting to the feel of the other's warmth and part of her is flattered by the reason she is given. But most of her mind remained hard, unbending. She would not be taken so easily! She had her pride!

All that slipped from her mind as Larxene kissed her hungrily, positively devouring her, and stole the remnants of her breath, her will, and her thought.

"If I can't feel, feel for me." The Nobody whispered into her ear as her hands explored her body. It was odd, Maleficent thought hazily. It almost sounded like a plea. The touches were desperate.

And then her mind suddenly focuses too quickly—she no longer can think clearly and now can only act in the now, the present, there is no longer a past or future for her. She cries out in pain as four dagger-like weapons dig deep into her back, drawing blood. So much agony! So much blood she feels dripping down her back! Tears well up in her eyes, fall, and she feels the other almost gently lap them away, clinging tighter to her.

The knives are twisted in a single, swift movement. She is sobbing now, all traces of pride, power…everything she is—was—being ripped out of her. She cannot hold back her earth-shattering cry that resounds in the room, louder than any crash of thunder in the distance. The storm outside could not match what she felt. Electricity filled, shocked, her body. Her body convulses—there was only so much she could take—feel. Too much. All too much.

"Show me how to feel," Larxene says, her voice begging her. Her eyes are wide and she is watching her with rapt attention now, soaking up every shiver, every twitch. There is weakness in her eyes and Maleficent knows instinctively that Larxene is the one held under her control even though she could barely see the Nobody. Her eyes are nearly clenched shut with all the pain she is feeling. She can barely concentrate, think—could she think?

"Teach me how to. Please. Let me feel something, anything."

The only reply is a whimper from the everything-stricken self-titled Evil Queen of Darkness.

Both outside and inside, lightening continued to flash and thunder boomed later on. However, it is only inside that the quiver of nothingness remained there in Hollow Bastion.


End file.
